


Yamada's Hard Life

by takajima



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/pseuds/takajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto enjoys sleeping on people, and Yamada's life is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamada's Hard Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was done a pretty long while ago and I somehow left it in my WIP folder... so yeah. Yamada suffers because I suffered looking at beanstalk's magazine scans (so many times). I'm sorry that nothing actually happens (sorry Yamada). 

  
Yamada realises that drama filming, PV filming and preparation for the new album turns Yuto into a complete zombie. The tallest member of Hey! Say! JUMP turns up for work half-dead with dark bags under his eyes, and ends up falling asleep on the makeup chair, as staff-san layer concealer over his face.

Yamada also realises that Yuto has mastered the ability to fall asleep anywhere and everywhere, but the idiot enjoys sleeping on people. Anyone who fails to say no to him immediately becomes his temporary human pillow. No one actually says no to him, since a sleepy Yuto is even more endearing than usual, and everyone naturally babies him, even Chinen. Yamada remembers a time when Chinen wasn’t quick enough to dodge the “please can I take a nap on you” from Yuto. Chinen ended up falling asleep as well, and Yamada can’t deny that the image of them asleep on one another is cute, even though it makes Yamada want to throw up bile.

Yamada frowns at the memory. He doesn’t realise he’s been frowning, until the sleepy Yuto pushes his new drama script out of his face and flops onto him.

“What’s wrong, Yama-chan?” Yuto’s voice is full of concern, but still really _low_ , having just woken up from a nap. It takes almost all of Yamada’s self restraint not to jump him there and then. The fact that Yuto is leaning fully on Yamada, with his lips right next to his ear doesn’t help either.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

Yamada thinks that his voice might sound a little strained to be normal, but then Yuto brings his face right in front of his and all coherent thoughts go straight out of the window.

Yuto squints, despite their extremely close proximity, and stares intently at Yamada’s face.

“But you’re frowninggg,” he slurs, poking at Yamada’s forehead.

Yamada sighs and swats Yuto’s hand away from him, leaving the latter pouting. He quickly shields his cheeks from any possible abuse, but the hand that Yamada just pushed away wraps around his waist and Yamada is yanked towards Yuto.  
Yamada freezes, the situation being far too absurd for him to process.

“What the --”

“Please?”

“No!” Yamada yelps, and tries to squirm away from Yuto, but the younger boy’s hold is firm. Yamada sighs, he knows this will not end well.

“But I'm so tired~~” Yuto whines, snuggling closer to Yamada with half-lidded eyes, already preparing to shut down. Yuto is an extremely adorable little piece of shit no one can resist, Yamada decides. Except that there is absolutely nothing little about the taller one with the way he clings to Yamada.

And so Yamada lets him.

He regrets it two seconds later, when Yuto’s face is pressed into the crook of his neck.  Yamada can feel the latter’s breath, and it leaves his skin tingling, which definitely doesn’t help with the tightness in the front of his leather pants.

Yamada knows he’s not going to be able to move for quite some time, with the tight hold Yuto has on him. The words on his drama script look like words and only words, devoid of meaning, and Yamada is only mildly aware of his fatigue before he too, dozes off. Besides, the studio they are in is too cold, and Yuto is warm.

When staff-san call for Yuto later, Yamada jerks up in surprise, not having noticed time passing. This seems to startle Yuto a little, causing him to shift in his sleep – and subconsciously pull Yamada closer towards him. Yamada squirms and struggles to detangle one of his arms.

A flick on Yuto’s forehead has the latter waking up to a start, whining.

“Ow, Yama-chan, that hurt,” Yuto pouts, resting his chin on Yamada’s shoulder.

Yamada curses himself for forgetting how clingy Yuto is when he wakes up, because the taller is still draped over Yamada, even as he rubs his eyes to stay awake.

“Serves you right, now go! You’re wanted for your solo shots.” Yamada tries to be as casual as he can be and shoves in Yuto’s general direction, and his hand comes in contact with something –

“Uhm. Yama-chan.”

“Holy shit did I j-just – I am so sorry!!” Yamada stutters, turning pink, and maybe shrinks away from Yuto a little. Yamada is a nice guy and doesn’t intentionally try to prevent anyone from having future generations, but Yamada in his sleep-muddled haze, forgets that Yuto is ridiculously tall, and aiming for his abdominal regions always ends up as a jab at his crotch.

“It’s… okay,” Yuto laughs nervously, scratching at the back of his head.

Now this is awkward, Yamada thinks. At least Yuto isn’t wincing.

“Go already!” Yamada cries out, this time, keeping his hands to himself.

“Okay, okay, I’m going!” Yuto gives Yamada a little wave, before jogging off to set.

Yamada wants to face-palm, but he remembers where that hand has been and blinks.

BEST weren’t kidding about the height rule, there is really nothing little about Nakajima Yuto now.  
  



End file.
